The Marina Boosh
by rockerchick511
Summary: Marina is Vince's younger cousin, who comes to visit a lot. The story of the adventures of the Boosh and Marina.
1. The Call of The Yeti Part 1

**So as the format for stories like this usually tend to go, all text taken from the actual episode is in _italics. _I have decided to write this new story by putting my character Marina in episodes of The Mighty Boosh. Her first adventure I have written is from the first episode of Season 2, The Call of The Yeti. I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Age: 21.<em>**

* * *

><p>"<em>What about this?" <em>I heard my cousin, Vince Noir ask.

"_Good."_ Replied the gorilla named Bollo. I heard the sounds of footsteps going away.

"_How about this?" _my cousin asked again.

"_Also good."_ I heard Bollo reply. I heard footsteps again.

"_What about this? For travelling." _

"_Oh, magnific!" _

"_The funky Inuit?" _

"_Very good."_

"_What about this cape?" _

"_A bit last week."_

"_Put that in the maybe pile." _My cousin finished.

"What about me?" I asked, walking out from behind my own screen. I was wearing a zebra pattern tank top, with hot pink skinny jeans, and knee length black boots.

"I think you need a bag to match your jeans." Vince replied. I nodded in agreement.

"I know, and I have one, but I think I left it at mum's." I said sadly. I spotted a pink and black tie on my maybe pile. "What about this?" I asked, putting it on.

"That makes it look better, but it's still missing something." Vince said. He picked up a pair of pink and black fingerless gloves, and handed them to me. I nodded, taking them and putting them on. "Perfect!" he yelled out.

"Good, good." Bollo said.

"That definitely does look last week." I said, pointing at the blue leather cape my cousin was wearing. He nodded in agreement.

"_Vince? _Marina? _You almost ready?" _I heard the voice of Howard Moon seconds before he entered the room.

"_I narrowed it down two these to piles." _Vince said, stepping out from behind his screen in another outfit, then pointing at the two giant piles of clothes in the room.

"I narrowed mine down to one." I added.

"_You are joking, aren't you? We're going to a cabin in the woods."_ Howard said, looking shocked.

"_So?" _Vince asked innocently.

"_For one weekend!" _Howard finished, not happy that we hadn't gotten anything done. (By his standards anyway.)

"_Yeah, I suppose." _Vince replied uneasily.

"But!" I said.

"No buts Marina. We need to get this sorted out!" Howard snapped at me. "_Let's try and narrow it down. Do you need this tie?" _Howard asked, picking up a black and red tie from the pile.

"_Yeah! The tie's a multi-purpose accessory! Y'know, belt, school boy, Rambo." _Vince replied defensively. Instead of getting involved in the argument, I pulled out one of my iPods and put the headphones in, then I started to fold all the stuff in my pile. I wasn't leaving any of it behind.

"_Clothes avalanche!" _I heard Bollo call out. I turned to see, and sure enough, both of Vince's clothes piles were falling down on Howard. I burst out laughing.

"_Right, that's it! One suitcase." _Howard said, throwing a suitcase at Vince. He threw one at me too. I squealed as it hit me on the head. He then left the room, wearing Vince's ruff. I smirked, then looked at my suitcase. It was tiny!

"How am I supposed to fit all my stuff in here?" I exclaimed, outraged.

"This is how you do it." Vince said, putting all the folded clothes from one of his piles inside the suitcase. Howard emerged from Naboo's room in a pair of what appeared to be tweed swimming trunks. I snorted in disgust. He just ignored me and walked out.

"_Ok Bollo, you ready?" _Vince asked. Bollo nodded. "_Let's do it." _

"_Ok." _Bollo replied.

"_Go on Bollo!" _Vince cheered. Bollo strained and pushed all of Vince's clothes into the suitcase. "_Use your monkey strength! Get your primate arms out! Put your back into it! Bit more, bit more, come on. Yeah!" _Vince cheered.

"_Quickly!" _Bollo said, sitting on the suitcase. Vince raced over, put down the clasps, and we all ran and hid behind the sofa to see if it would explode.

"Can we do that with mine?" I asked, pointing at my own suitcase, my clothes all folded up and making a small pile ontop. Bollo sighed, then walked over and started to press down on it. "Come on Bollo! You can do it!" I cheered. It took quicker for him to do mine, as my pile was smaller. When Bollo was forced to sit on the suitcase, I raced over and put the clasps on. We all raced to hide behind the sofa again. My suitcase didn't explode either. I smiled, getting up. "I think we're ready to go!" I said. Howard poked his head round the door.

"Really?" he asked. I nodded. "Then let's go!" he said.

* * *

><p>"<em>Can't you put your suit back on?" <em>Vince asked. Howard hadn't put his suit back on yet.

"_The zip broke." _He replied sheepishly. I stifled a laugh, so not to offend Howard.

"_I hate the wilderness .Can't we go to Euro Disney?" _Vince asked.

"_I'm not spending another summer in the Goofy Lodge, ok? I booked us a cabin, deep in the woods." _He replied. A look of disgust crossed my face. What would happen to my outfits?

"_Great." _Vince said in a sarcastic tone.

"_It's good for me actually."_ Naboo piped up.

"_Is it really?" _Vince replied sarcastically.

" _I'm running low on supplies. As a shaman, I can put it down as a business trip, claim it all back." _Naboo finished.

"_Nice." _Howard complimented.

"That's cool. Could I come with you?" I asked. Anything to get away from what would probably turn into a lecture on nature, knowing Howard.

"Yeah sure. I could always use the extra hand." Naboo replied. I grinned.

"_Where you find out about this cabin?" _Bollo asked Howard.

"_Oh, a little advert in The Global Explorer, the magazine I subscribed to." _Howard replied eagerly. It sounded like he had been waiting all day for someone to ask him that.

"_The Global Explorer?" _Vince asked.

"_Very inspiring stuff." _Howard replied.

"_I hate that magazine! It's a sleep in a nightmare! I tried to read it once, gave me a panic attack. Have you heard of this? Cheekbone." _Vince asked. He was holding up a copy of the latest issue of Cheekbone magazine.

"_No_." Howard replied.

"_It's the most up to date magazine around. It's so cutting edge it goes out of date every three hours!" _Vince said, looking at the soon to be out of date copy.

"_Really?" _Howard asked, not sounding interested at all.

"_Can't get it in shops. It's delivered by ninjas." _Vince explained.

"Speaking of Cheekbone, did you have the senders know to have the ninjas to follow us?" I asked.

"Yes." Vince replied.

"_Yeah, well The Global Explorer never goes out of date. There's photographs in there that are eternally relevant to our life and times Vince." _Howard said. I was disgusted. "_I intend to be on the cover of that magazine." _He finished.

* * *

><p><strong>So that is the first chapter of this story? What do you think of Marina? And did I do a good job of writing it? Please let me know in the reviews. So, a bit of info on this story, I am basically going to choose Boosh episodes in random order and write Marina into them. (That's why I had to put '<em>Age:21'<em> at the beginning) And I'm also going to maybe make up a few of my own. **


	2. The Call of The Yeti Part 2

"_What, with a tropical disease?" _Vince asked cheekily. I glared at him. I wasn't going to have to walk to the lodge the rest of the way because of him.

"_No, with one of my photographs." _Howard replied, annoyed.

"_What photographs?" _ Vince asked.

"_I'm building up quite a portfolio, I'll have you know!" _Howard replied.

"_What are you a photographer now?" _My cousin was dangerously close to making Howard lose his temper.

"_Yes." _

"_I thought you were a jazz poet!" _Vince taunted.

"_I'm a man of many things that you don't know about! I span the genres, Vince. They call me the genre spanner." _I could tell Howard had made up what he thought was a cool sounding nickname, but was just a object with a cool sounding thing on the end. I face palmed.

"_They call you the spanner?" _Vince questioned, crossing the line. Suddenly, a knocking came from Vince's window.

"It's the ninja!" I exclaimed. Vince rolled down the window.

"_Cheekbone_!" The ninja said, handing it to Vince.

"I'll take that!" I said, grabbing it before Vince could lay a finger on it. "You got to read the last issue first. Now it's my turn!" I said, opening it up and starting to look in it.

"_Cheers_." Vince replied, quite pissed off that I had got it first.

It was quite a silent ride to the cabin for the rest of the way.

* * *

><p>We walked up a mountain (getting my boots quite muddy, which annoyed my a lot) for what seemed like hours, until a small log cabin came into view. I ran up the hill. "Race you!" I yelled competitively at the four people trailing behind me. When we reached it, Howard insisted on being the first to go in. He pushed on the door, swinging it open, to reveal a tiny, dusty, damp cob web filled room.<p>

"_Here we are." _Howard said proudly. "_What do ya think of that_!" he continued. I walked in next.

"Urgh, you can literally smell the dampness in here!" I said, disgusted. Vince walked in, took one look around, then blurted out

"_Is this the garage_?"

"_No, this is it Vince_." Howard replied. Vince sighed, shaking his head. I think I heard him mutter something about the Goofy Lodge. There was a lamp on the table. Howard took out a matchbox from one of the many pockets on his ugly tweed multi-purpose clothing thing. He picked it up and started to shine it's light on the walls. There were several mounted animal heads. "_Wow_." He muttered in amazement. "_Check these out! A true hunter's cabin, eh? Ha ha_." Eventually, he came along to a mounted gorilla head. "_Ah, sorry Bollo."_ He said. Bollo walked up to the mounted head, and stared at it.

"_That is Chinco. He was my friend."_ He finally said after a while. _"As children we played together in forest. My father warn us, no go too far, for there are hunter at edge of forest. But Chinco curious. He always say, Bollo please, please let us go to edge of forest. Over and over and over. And so finally, one day, I chopped his head off. Cuppa' tea anyone_?" he asked before walking off. I didn't know whether to be touched, or emotionally scarred by Bollo's tale.

* * *

><p>It was about an hour later, and we had the fire roaring. I smiled sleepily, sinking back into my chair. "<em>Ah yes, this is more like it<em>." Howard said. "_A roaring fire, a cup o' tea. What more d'you need, eh?"_

"_MTV_." Vince replied, sounding like a bored child.

"_We're getting away from all that Vince_." Howard said, not sounding to hurt by Vince's uninterest. "_Getting away from all the noise of the city. Listen, what can you hear_?" Howard asked. There were a few moments of peace, with the occasional cricket chirping.

"_Your cells dieing_." Vince replied as darkly as he could.

"_Tranquility, Vince. The sound of nature._" Howard grumpily replied.

"_I'm bored_."

"_Yeah, well I knew you would be, which is why if you turn to page three of your itinerates, you'll find that I have prepared a short introductory lecture on the wilderness just to get you into the spirit of things, ok_?" he said, handing out four leaflet type things. I immediately sat up, wide awake. I hated Howard's lectures. He lifted up a blackboard and put it by the fire place. It had drawings of frogs on it. Great.

"_I've got a bad feeling about this_." I heard Bollo whisper to Naboo.

"_Your not kidding, let's get out of here_!" he replied quietly.

"Can I come? I wanna go get supplies too." I whispered.

"Yeah, come on let's go!" he replied. We all got up.

"_Oi! Where you _three _going_?" Vince asked in a whisper.

"_Shaman business_." Naboo replied.

"_Can I come with you_?" Vince asked.

"_No! You have to stay here with him_."

"_Argh! Your joking! He's insane! Look at him! He's all excited_!" Vince said. I looked over. He had gotten out loads of stuff. I felt sorry for Vince. But not sorry enough to stay. "And what about Marina?"

"_You can't leave him_! And she's been waiting to go to get supplies for ages!" Naboo said.

"_Thanks a lot_!" Vince said sarcastically.

"_Hey what's happening_?" Howard asked as we opened the door. I snuck out the door before Howard saw me. Naboo must have easily managed to outsmart him, as minutes later, we were on our way.

* * *

><p>"Yes!" I yelled as we arrived at Shamanbury's. "I haven't been here in ages!" I said. "I'm gonna go get a few things of my own." I said to Naboo and Bollo, who nodded, as I wandered off to go and see what I should get. I went down the isle marked 'Sugary Stuff and Drinks.' I picked out some sugar cane, a few sweet teas, as well as other stuff. I put it in my basket. I then went to the healing section to get stuff for colds, headaches, and other stuff. "Oh! Two for one special!" I squealed. I loved Shamanbury's.<p>

Whenever Naboo and Bollo were planning on going, I begged them to take me with them. I then decided to go to the checkout, as I was finished shopping. The checkout girl started to scan my stuff. "So what kind of discounts do you get working here?" I asked.

"Everything is half price." She replied. I nodded, then let her carry on with her job. "Do you have your magic points card?" she asked me. I nodded, handing it to her. She scanned it, then gave it back to me. I nodded, said thank you, then waited. A few minutes later, Naboo came to the checkout. Everything was going quite well, until they got to the jaguar tears. The bag burst.

"_Bollo, go get us some more jaguar tears, will you? There going everywhere_." Naboo said. Bollo nodded, then set off to find them. "_Just by horns and hooves_!" Naboo shouted when Bollo just turned around in circles for a while. The gorilla nodded, before setting off. I heard the sound of a shopping trolley. "_You alright Barry_?" Naboo asked.

"_Alright Naboo! Haven't seen you for ages! When was it? Wickham Caves! Ha ha ha, quite a night_." Barry said.

"_Yeah, I was out of my head that night. Sick in my turban. You were all over the shot_!" Naboo replied.

"_I know, it was my birthday. I was off my chops. Had two Mick Jaggers and a line of cheap whizz. Anyway, what you up to these days_?"

"_Oh, I've gone free lance_."

"_You still got Bollo_?"

"_Yeah, he's over there getting me some stuff_."

"_Alright Bollo_! Hello Marina! How are you? When was it? Triar Fields?" Barry asked, turning to me. I nodded.

"Yeah! That was like two years ago!" I said.

"_Where's your familiar_?" Naboo asked.

"_Oh, this is Chrissie_."

"_Oh, it's lovely this one. I thought you had a black cat_?"

"Oh I wanted to get that one!" I said. Barry was so lucky.

"_I did, doing my head in, got myself an upgrade_."

"_Wish I could get an upgrade."_

"_Well you should! He's tiny but got all the latest features_." Barry said. Bollo returned with the jaguar tears. Naboo handed the cashier some money.

"_Got a points card_?" she asked Naboo.

"_Bollo_?"

"_Oh, sorry. Forgot it." _Bollo replied a bit sheepishly.

"_See what I mean? That's worth 50 magic carpet miles."_

"_Upgrade_." Barry said, tapping the side of his nose.

"_See ya later Bar."_

"_Ya, Naboo, can I have a word? If I was you, keep yourself indoors tonight. Avoid the forest."_

"_Yeah?"_

"'_pparently it's breeding night for the yeti_."

"I thought they were hibernating?"

"_They are, but every 25 years, they come out and look for a man to breed with. Their bloody rampant. If I was you I'd avoid Piney Ridge." Barry said. _

"_How did you find out about this?" _

"_Chrissie. Get's all the latest. He's got sonar_!" Barry replied.

"_Why didn't you tell me about this Bollo?" _

"_Well I told you I had a bad feeling."_

"_Any details_?" Naboo asked. Bollo shook his head. "_See you later Barry_."

"Bye Barry!" I yelled. As we were leaving, I could hear Barry try to hit on the check out girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! So yeah. That's the second part. I manage to get through it quite quickly. Might upload more tomorrow. Bye!<strong>


	3. The Call of The Yeti Part 3

As we arrived back at the lodge, I could hear a screaming coming from inside. "I think Vince has finally lost it." I murmured. We started to run back. I shoved the door open, to reveal Vince with his hair straightner around some poor old man's nose. "Vince what the are you DOING?" I yelled, trying to make my self heard over the old man's screaming.

"Trying to save myself!" Vince replied. He let go of the man's nose. "_There you go! Nikki Clark! Hottest you can get!" _Vince yelled after him as he ran out.

"_What's going on?" _Naboo asked as he and Bollo came in.

"_I'll tell you what's going on, I just narrowly avoided a bumming from Grizzly Adams!" _Vince yelled.

"_Where's Howard?" _Naboo asked.

"_He went for a wlak or something up Piney Ridge." _Vince replied. I gasped.

"Uh oh." I muttered. Vince saw that we were all alarmed and asked the worst question ever.

"_What? Have I got_ _shit on my face?" _I groaned. Howard was in for a lot of trouble.

* * *

><p>We got into the car a while later. "<em>D'you think Howard'll be alright Naboo?" <em>Vince asked.

"_We're gonna have to move fast, before the yetis get him." _Naboo replied.

"_What are they gonna do to him if they catch him?" _Vince asked.

"_I don't even want to speak its name!" _Naboo said.

"Will you tell me?" Vince asked, turning to me. I shook my head.

"Off we go!" I yelled, pointing straight ahead.

"_Alright, we better get to Piney Ridge quick start." _Vince said, a bit disappointed that no would tell him.

"_Well get a move on then!" _Naboo replied.

"_I can't drive." _Vince said.

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"_I can't drive either!" _Naboo yelled. They both turned to me.

"I can't drive! You guys know my test is next week!" I said.

"_Did you bring your magic carpet?" _Vince asked.

"_Howard wouldn't let me pack it! One suitcase." _Naboo replied. I groaned, and started to curse Howard. If it wasn't for him, then we would be able to save him!

"_What are we gonna do?" _We all turned to Bollo.

"_Bollo?" _Naboo asked.

"_Bollo no drive."_

"_You're joking! Why not?" _Vince asked.

"_Bollo lose license." _He said. I groaned again. At this rate, Howard was never getting rescued!

"_When did that happen?" _Naboo asked.

"_Long time ago. T'was Chinco. As teenager we would drive about town together. My father warn us, no drive to fast, for there are speed cameras on A49. But Chinco crazy. He dangerous, he always say please Bollo, please let us go faster." _

"_Yeah yeah, so you chopped his head off, right?" _My cousin finished.

"_No, I chopped his feet off, stopped him pressing accelerator." _Bollo finished.

"You didn't like Chinco much, did you?" I said, trying to hide the mental scarring in my voice.

"_Have you got any other stories about Chinco, or do you think we should go get Howard?" _Naboo asked. I looked down at my watch. It had almost been three hours since the last issue of Cheekbone had been delivered, that meant that any minute, the-

My thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on Vince's window. He rolled down the window. "Cheekbone!" he said, handing it Vince.

"_Ah, cheers! New issue. Ah! The Jacobian ruff's back in! I knew it! Genius." _Vince cried victoriously. "_Oi, mate you can't drive, can you_?" Vince asked.

"_Yeah!" _the ninja replied.

* * *

><p>Minutes later, we were speeding along to Piney Ridge. The other's were talking, but I had no idea what they were saying, as I was screaming so loudly. I heard something about a speed camera, and we immediately slowed down. I spotted it, and as soon as we were past it, we were speeding again. I continued screaming in delight. The was awesome!<p>

When we were at Piney Ridge, the ninja left to get on with the rest of his deliveries, and we set off in search for Howard. I took off on my own, as I wasn't much of a risk, seeing as the yetis were looking for men. "HOWARD!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "COME OUT IF YOU'RE STILL ALIVE YOU LITTLE BITCH! OR DID THE YETIS KILL YOU YET? HOWARD MOON! COME OUT NOW!" I continued.

After a while of yelling, I heard singing. Something that sounded hypnotic. I ran to the sound of the music, and as I got closer, I heard Howard's voice, as well as Vince, Naboo and Bollo. I finally reached them, and I could hear Naboo saying

"_Your a punk, stay punk, think of Johnny Thunders, Nikki Keith, block it out!"_

"_What about you?" _I heard my cousin enquire.

"_I'm a shaman. My mind is like a fortress." _Before Naboo started to join in. A few moments later, Vince did too. I rolled my eyes. It was just like them to fall under a spell so easily! I walked to the circle.

"Vince? Naboo? Bollo? Howard? It's wake up time! Wakey wakey!" Unfortunately, I wasn't loud enough. However the yetis heard me. I screamed as they came towards me. They roped me up and stuck some sort of gag. I screamed as loud as I could, the gag muffling it. They carried me and put me down on the floor beside a bed, which Vince, Naboo, Howard and Bollo were laying on.

I stared at them as they continued to sing that bloody song. I shut my eyes, concentrating on trying to untie the knot that held me. I then heard a gunshot. All of them were brought back to there senses. I opened my eyes and looked at where it had come from. It was the man who had received a burnt nose from Vince!

"_RUN FOR YOUR LIVES_!" he yelled.

"_Where am I_?" Howard asked.

"_AH! I'VE GOT BUNCHES_!" Vince yelled. I have to admit, I did kinda agree with Vince, but now was not time for that. I stepped out from my hiding place in the bushes.

"_Where's my turban_?" Naboo asked, outraged. I screamed as loud as I could through my gag. They all saw me struggling. Just then, an ugly red yeti walked forward from the bushes.

"_Look out! It's the Queen! And she's horny as hell! Run little Vincey! I'll save you!" _the man with the gun yelled. Bollo picked me up and they all ran to try and get away. I heard the man screaming. Obviously they had caught him. However, we weren't off the hook.

The Queen was running after us. I screamed again, signalling to everyone else. They started to run faster. I managed to untie the knot on my hands, then reached to try and get the knot bounding my feet.

We reached the lodge, and they all ran inside. The men all retreated to the wall, putting there heads through the mounted placards, shoving the animals heads away. Bollo dropped my on a chair, and followed the rest of them. I untied my gag, then untied my feet. The Queen yeti walked in. She glared at me. "The little bitches went running into the forest." I said. She nodded, then went out the door. I thought she had left. She would have, if Bollo hadn't sneezed. She came back in, furious. I assumed I would be killed, while she did whatever she did with the others.

I curled up into a little ball, waiting for death. Just then, she stepped on mine and Vince's suitcases. She managed to undo the clasps, opening them up and sending her flying. She burst out of the roof. We all ran to the car, got in and headed on our way home. I put in my iPod headphones, and fell asleep against the window of the car.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I should be uploading another chapter today. I plan on uploading one I'v written myself, to kind of work on Marina's character, talk about her past. Please let me know what you think of this chapter, it helps me to write better is you guys tell me about things I need to improve on, and if you think I did an alright job, then please tell me! It encourages me to write more! Thanks guys x<strong>


	4. Day at the Zoo!

_**Age:4.**_

* * *

><p>"VINCE!" I yelled as I ran to go and give my cousin a hug.<p>

"Marina!" he yelled back. I ran to him and jumped up into his arms. He picked me up and threw me up in the air, then caught me.

"Thank you for taking care of her for the day." My mum said, getting out of the car.

"MUMMY! GO! It's my day with Vince! Go away!" I yelled at my mum. Vince put me down. I ran up to her, and shoved her away. She laughed, getting back in the car. She waved at me and Vince. I ran back to Vince. "What are we going to do today?" I asked. I grabbed his hand, and he lead me into the zoo where he worked.

"Hello Bollo!" I yelled, going up Bollo's enclosure and waving at him. He waved back.

"Hello." Bollo replied. I then ran to a door with markings on it. I knocked on the door and I heard footsteps on the other side. The door opened and I saw Howard, Vince's friend.

"HOWARD!" I yelled. I jumped up. He caught me, but I startled him all the same.

"Hello Marina. I see your mother dropped you off again." He said, putting me down again. Vince soon came behind.

"Marina! Your mum told me not to let you get out of my sight!" he said. I turned around and looked up at him. He was so tall! Howard was tall too.

"Can I go see the animals?" I asked.

"Yes! But wait for-!" Vince started to say, before I ran off again. I ran to go and say hi to all the animals. I ran to the back entrance of the panda enclosure. I opened up the door, and went into the female's enclosure.

"Hello!" I said to the panda. She turned around and looked at me. I ran over to her and got on her back, hugging her at the same time. She purred, which was her way of saying hello. I stroked her fur. It was so soft...

* * *

><p>I woke up several hours later, in Vince's bed. I got up, and went through to the main area of their trailer. I saw Howard and Vince sitting at the table. I ran and jumped on Vince's back. "VINCE!" I yelled.<p>

"Marina! You're awake! Don't fall asleep on the panda again, I got in big trouble with my boss!" he said.

"I'm sorry Vince." I said, starting to cry.

"No no, don't cry. Just don't do it again." He replied. I nodded, still clinging onto him.

"Why does Mummy have to drop me off here so much? I'm not complaining, I just want to know why." I asked.

"Well, your Mummy, does a very difficult type of work. And she doesn't want you to be there, other wise you'll distract her." Vince said.

"Didn't you say her mother was a prostit-" Howard started to say, before Vince made a symbol with his hands.

"What does my mummy do?" I asked.

"Never mind." Howard said.

"What is she?" I asked, furious I wasn't allowed to know.

"She just has a busy job!" Howard said. I decided to try and get it out of Vince, but clambering onto his shoulders, something he hated me doing, because it ruined his hair.

"Get off my shoulder's your ruining my hair!" Vince cried, alarmed.

"WHAT DOES MY MUMMY DO?" I yelled.

"I CAN'T SAY!" Vince yelled back. I climbed down. He smoothed out his hair. I then went over to Howard. I gave him a hug, then climbed on his shoulders.

"Hi Howard." I said, looming over the top of his head. I guess Howard always felt kind of awkward around me. He didn't know how to act. This time he didn't do anything, he just sat there.

"Vince?" Howard asked.

"Marina, could you please get off of Howard?" Vince said.

"No! I don't want to! I like Howard. He has a moustache!" I yelled. I bent to the side and leant in front of Howard so I could see his face. He looked a bit alarmed. I stroked his moustache. It felt a bit soft and I bit prickly. I leant back and got down off of Howard. "I wanna go see something! Can we go out somewhere?" I asked Vince.

"I don't know."

"Pleasssssssssssssssssssssssse?" I asked. I went and gave my cousin a hug, then I looked at him with my puppy dog eyes. He always gave in at that point.

"Alright. Just to the shop to get some milk." He said.

"Yay!" I said. I went and stood by the door, waiting for Vince to get up. "Is Howard coming with us?" I asked. Vince stood up, then turned and looked at Howard.

"Are you?" he asked. Howard shook his head.

"I have some work to do." He said. I turned back to Vince.

"Can you pick me up?" I asked. He nodded, picking me up. I smiled. "I missed you last week." I said.

"I missed you too. I've gotten so used to having you around." He said. My smile grew bigger.

"I see you more than Mummy. I just see her in the mornings and just before I got to bed. I miss her sometimes." I said.

"Awwww. Well, you have cousin Vince to keep you company! And Howard!" he said. I gave him a hug.

* * *

><p>We arrived at the local shop a few minutes later. I was close to falling asleep. I waved lazily at the shop keeper. "Hello!" I whispered.<p>

"How old is she?" she asked.

"4 years old." He replied before going off to the fridge section and getting milk. He then went to the check out, paid for it, and we walked out.

"Bye!" I whispered. The shopkeeper waved back at me. I smiled, before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah. A but about Marina's past. For as long as she can remember, her mum drops her off to go be with cousin Vince. (Seeing as her auntie and uncle want nothing to do with her and Vince is the only one who is ever genuinly happy to see her.) <strong>


	5. Holiday!

_**Age:15**_

* * *

><p>"I'm so excited!" I yelled.<p>

"I know! Me too!" Vince said. It was the day before we were going on holiday. I was so excited. We were going to the Goofy Lodge. It was he first time I'd ever be going. Last time I was going to go, they ended up forgetting me. Last year, I was with my mum for the summer. I was kind of upset that my mum was gone for 3 years, but that meant I could spend a load of time with my awesome cousin. And his friends.

"I'm going to bed. I want to get up early!" I said.

"Night!" they all said. I smiled. Tomorrow was going to be so awesome.

* * *

><p><strong>I have written a story about Marina and another character of mine. Her name is Maina. (I know, it's a similar name. I didn't think of that :P) I have published the first chapter of that story. It's called The Mighty Who. Please tell me what you think of it! Thanks guys x<strong>


	6. Sweet 16 Part 1

_**Age: 16**_

* * *

><p>I jumped out of my bed that morning. I was so excited. I ran into the living room. "TODAY IS THE DAY!" I yelled. Vince spun round at the sound of my voice, with an extremely sparkly package in his hand. It had several layers of tape on it. I ran up to him and gave him a hug, before accepting the parcel.<p>

"Happy birthday!" he yelled in reply. I grinned, and jumped onto the sofa. I struggled to open it up, so I picked up the pair of scissors off the table. I gently opened up two of the layers of tape. Knowing Vince, it was bound to be clothes, and I didn't want to ruin the item of clothing. I managed to peel of the rest of the layers, before tearing it open. I put down the scissors.

"It's that dress I wanted!" I squealed in delight. "Thank you so much Vince!" I screamed, jumping up and giving him a hug.

"They lowered it to half price for me. They owed me a favour. You're welcome." He replied. I grinned, and eventually let go of him. "By the way, this arrived in the post. From your mum." He said, handing me a smaller parcel, wrapped in brown post paper. I opened it. There was a tiny blue box. I opened it, and squealed again.

"It's a necklace! And it matches the dress! Vince, you obviously told her what colours to get a necklace in!" I said, glancing at the teal and black dress. It had little splashes of purple on it. The necklace had the same three colours. I smiled, closing the lid of the box.

Howard stood up from his chair and handed me a parcel wrapped in paper that said 'Happy Birthday!' I smiled, and unwrapped it. It was a notebook, with a lock and key on it. I smiled. It was a diary. I moved forward to give Howard a hug. "Thank you!" I exclaimed. He looked as awkward as always.

"You're welcome." He muttered. I smiled, and then Naboo and Bollo came forward. Bollo was the one who handed me the gift. I tore open the paper. It was two little packages. I opened up the first one. It was a 50% off card for Shamansbury's. I smiled, then opened the other one. It was a ring. It had the colours teal, black and purple. I smiled. It was gorgeous. I smiled and hugged them both.

"Thank you so much!" I said.

"You're welcome." They both replied. I noticed another package, behind them, underneath the window sill.

"Who's that from?" I asked, letting go of them and walking over to go investigate it.

"A girl came and dropped it off. She said her name was Maina, and she said to wish you a happy birthday. She also said she wanted you to text her." Howard said. I took the tape off the top, and opened it up. Inside, were all the things I had forgotten when I went on board the T.A.R.D.I.S. There was also a note. I opened it up. It read:

'Dear Marina,

Happy birthday! I hope you have a brilliant day. I packed up all the stuff you left behind. Except the clothes, and the disguiser rock. But everything else is in there. I also put in the bracelet that I got on the last place we went. If you ever want to go travelling again, just text me. I'd love for you to meet Amy and Rory.

Maina x'

I smiled, and folded the letter again, before placing it back in the box. I put my new presents inside and put it in my room. After I hid it, I went back to the living room. "Who is she?" Vince asked.

"She's the one I hung out with while you guys left me behind to go to Disney Land." I replied, getting a little annoyed again. I spent two weeks on the T.A.R.D.I.S with Maina and her friend, the Doctor. I may have loved the experience, but I was mad at Vince for forgetting me. And the rest of them. Vince looked sheepish.

"How many times to I have to say sorry?" Vince asked. I let my annoyed expression drop, and went to give him a hug.

"It's ok. I haven't fully forgiven you, but I have forgiven you mostly. So what are we doing for my birthday today?" I asked.

"Well, we are having an amazing Sweet 16 today!" Vince replied.

"YES!" I yelled. Vince was amazing at planning parties. Now I was super excited. "Is that why I got the outfit and jewellery?" I asked. Vince nodded.

"We're also going and getting a pair of shoes for you." He replied. I grinned.

"I'll go get dressed." I squealed, running back to my bedroom.

* * *

><p>I collapsed onto the sofa and sighed. Vince and I had been out for 3 hours trying to find the perfect pair of shoes to go with my dress. I found the pair I thought were nice at the first shop, but Vince insisted we continued shopping. Then we found an even better pair. I may have been exhausted, but I had 4 hours that I could rest, then I'd have an hour to get ready. I smiled, and switched on the TV. Time for a good long rest.<p>

* * *

><p>I finally got up from my seat. I may have another 2 hours to go till the party, but I had to start getting ready with a shower, so I could do my hair properly. I got up, and took refuge in the bathroom. I gazed into the mirror. As he always, Vince had used my lipstick to write me a message on the mirror. Today's message read: 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY LITTLE COUSIN!' I smiled, and started my usual routine.<p>

* * *

><p>And hour and a half later, I emerged, my hair completely perfect, wearing my dress, and make up. I went into my bedroom and put on my necklace, ring and bracelet. (Maina's bracelet complemented the dress quite well funnily enough.) I sighed happily as I put on my boots.<p>

I then went to go and help Vince and everyone else with the preparations. "NO!" Vince yelled as I went down to help. "It's supposed to be a surprise for you!" I sighed, then went back up the stairs. I sat down on the sofa again, and waited. It was almost time. I couldn't wait.


	7. Sweet 16 Part 2

_**Age: 16**_

* * *

><p>I grew bored of waiting for Vince to call me down, so I decided to look through the scrap book of my life. I turned the pages and found the photo of me, 7 years old, holding a towel around myself while I was sopping wet, and looking cheeky. I remember that story!<p>

* * *

><p>(Flash Back)<p>

"MARINA WILL YOU GET UP?" I heard my cousin yell.

"FINE!" I yelled back. I jumped out of my bed, and yawned. I walked to the main part of the trailer. "What do you want?"

"Well, me and Howard are going to go somewhere, and just wanted to let you know, since the last time we left and didn't tell you, you ended up in the Cobra enclosure." Vince replied.

"Oh. Well. BYE!" I yelled, running back to bed.

"Bye then..." I heard him reply, as I jumped into my bed.

* * *

><p>When I heard the door of the trailer slam shut, I jumped up again. Today I could do anything I wanted. I quickly got changed, then ran to the snake house. "Hello snakies!" I said happily.<p>

I then went to the entrance for the staff only part of the enclosure, and opened up the door for the cobras. I ran in. The snakes always liked me. They never bit me though. Especially since I could speak to them. "Hello!" I said. The biggest one came slithering towards me. It hissed, and curled up in front of me.

I shut the door, and knelt down, stroking the giant snake. It felt scaly, and slimy, but I didn't mind. I loved snakes. And pandas. And foxes. And gorillas, and well, basically every animal in the zoo.

After I found out that the cobras hadn't been fed yet, I quickly escaped. I did NOT want to become their next meal, no matter how much I loved snakes.

* * *

><p>I ran all around the zoo, visiting the animals and calling them by name. I then got bored of visiting all the land animals, so I decided to go and visit the aquatic animals.<p>

I ran to the porpoises, and jumped in. I didn't care that my clothes would get wet. My favourite part was the porpoises and dolphins. I discovered that someone had actually let both in the performing ring. Well, someone was going to get fired.

Then again, because I was in with them, Vince and Howard might get fired. I didn't care much. I loved swimming with them. And I knew they wouldn't let anything happen to me. They always protected me. I dove into the nice cool water.

* * *

><p>Hours later, I was sat in the trailer, shivering with a towel wrapped around me. The door opened. "HI VINCE!" I yelled. I didn't do my usual routine of hugging him, due to the fact I was soaking wet.<p>

"What did you do while we were away?" he demanded.

"I just took part in the first ever dolphin and porpoise show." I replied.

"YOU WHAT?" Vince yelled. I smiled cheekily.

"I want a photo to go in my scrapbook for the day that I made a show with both the porpoises and dolphins!" I yelled. Vince sighed, and reluctantly got out the camera. I grinned as he took the photo.

(End Flash Back)

* * *

><p>"MARINA! YOU CAN COME DOWN NOW!" Vince yelled.<p>

"Yes!" I muttered. I carefully walked down the stairs.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARINA!" yelled several people I'd met on my encounters with Vince & the rest.

"Thank you!" I yelled.

And we partied way into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6 :D<strong>

**I wanted to do a story with a 7 year old Marina, but I had to finish the sweet 16 thing, so I came up with a story within a story.**


End file.
